The measure of my dreams
by Lady Tien
Summary: The birth of tenshinhan's first son. Tenshinhan's soft side comes completely out.


THE MEASURE OF MY DREAMS

**THE MEASURE OF MY DREAMS**

I know that, as we say in Italy, "it makes me two balls", but i must do this. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Akira Toriyama and Bird studio/shueisha and Toei animation do. I don't even own "Rainy night in Soho", a song by the Pogues. It's written as from Ten's P.O.V. Ah, now I can finally begin.

A man and his mate sat in the living room with a kid. the woman put some tea in three cups and each of them took one. The kid took an handful of biscuits and and ate them avidly. Into the woman's eyes shined a sweet light and she smiled softly, watching the kid eating and he looked at her back and smiled his childish smile. The man noticed a touch of sadness in his mate's eyes.  
-Lunch? What's up with you?  
-Hmm? Nothing... -the woman said, shaking lightly the dark blue waves of her soft hair. Melancholy had disappeared from her blue eyes. 

Tenshinhan got near to Lunch, who stood next to the window. He held her to him tenderly and kissed her forehead. Then they both admired the magnificent sunset that the sun and the mountains gave them everyday. The sky was blue and violet near the orizon, and clouds were purple and golden; the red sun kissed the mountains and disappeared behind them. there was no need to ruin that with words.  
As soon as the sky became dark and some stars appeared, Ten started to talk.  
-You don't look like the same lately, Lunch. I feel you so...distant...-she looked at her beloved man and her eyes filled again with melancholy.-I feel that something lacks in me Tenshinhan... no, not something, someone.  
She sat on the sofa and looked at him again.  
-I'd like to have a child... I mean, I consider Chaozu as my own son, but I really would like someone who would be the fruit of our love... a... little baby...-tears rolled on her cheeks and dropped down to earth. Ten remember when they had visited Bulma and little Trunks. Lunch had gone almost crazy when she had seen the baby. shortly after, Lunch had gotten pregnant, and they had started to make projects and dream about the baby's future. He died when she was three months pregnant. Anyone had been the same since then. They hadn't gone to visit Chichi, Kamesennin, Bulma, or Krillin. Along with the baby, a part of them had died.  
Lunch had believed she would've died, like when Tenshinhan had gone; but this time he was at her side. As she often said, her love for him was her energy, and they brought happiness in each other's life; they were so different, and still so equal. Together they completed each other.  
Now Lunch's sorrow had cropped up again. He felt that she needed him, and when he felt hot tears sliding on his face he knew he neede her too. 

  
_I've been loving you a longtime  
down all the years, down all the days  
and I've cried for all your troubles  
smiled at your funny little ways  
...I sang you all my sorrows  
You told me all your joys _

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked gently her cheek; she tilted her face up to him and he caressed her lips with his thumb, making them part for him.  
-Tien...  
She murmured, closing her eyes, and his lips were on hers, and she felt the salty taste of his mouth. He was so warm, so close...  
Tenshinhan picked her up and brought her to bed.  
  
************ 

-How will we call him?  
He slide a hand on her belly. Life was pulsing there. -What is a name made for? I love him... I don't think he needs a name...-Lunch's eyes widened as she heard Ten's answer. Then she found something to say.-Names are made to make someone more real. And if we give him a name, it'll be a sign he's completely yours.  
Ten sighed and held her close.  
-Diner.  
  
************ 

Chaozu was getting everyday more nervous. His "little brother" was about to born, and he had to be mature and responsible. While he waited impatiently, Lunch had teached him to cook the easiest plates. He had even wanted to share his own room with with the baby. Once he thought that, after ten years or so, he would've become the younger brother. Then he had shrugged. He would've watched Diner grow up, he would've become his closest friend, he would've cared for him, and that would've been the best of it all.   


************ 

-Go, Tien.  
-But... are you sure?  
-I'm sure.  
-Won't you...er... miss me?  
Lunch chuckled. -Go.  
-Okay... but please, be careful!-he told her before flying away to go and buy some food in the nearest village. During the last months he had deeply fallen in love with the baby. He had started to train himself to sing lullabies, read stories and prepare food for him. Chaozu had said that Ten was stealing his job, and Lunch said that too. Everyone had their own role, and everyone wanted to do more, especially Tenshinhan. Everyday he came up with a new toy and put it in "Diner's room". He had built a little house on a tree. He had started to guess what college his son would've gone to. He couldn't look forward to hold the little baby in his arms, but thought that would've eventually hurted him. On his side, the baby within Lunch was calm. He didn't kick or punch her, and didn't give problems. when Lunch had told Ten she could feel Diner's heartbeat, ha had gotten very jealous. He wished ha had that kind of intimate contant with the baby, and had started to wish he was a woman. Once lunch was laying in their bed, and he had held her and put his ear on her belly. "Why can't I make him grow within me, why? I don't deserve this honor?" he had thought. 

Lunch put a hand on her belly. She was so lucky to have such a sweet and caring mate. Then she came back in their house.  
Taopaipai watched the door as it closed, and he gave a small grin. 

He had watched Tenshinhan buying some stuff at the village last month along with a woman. She sometimes changed; once she had blonde hair, once dark blue. They had to be some bitches he had taken as lovers, ha had thought. They were pregant, he had noticed, watching their bellies getting bigger almost every week. Once he had folowed them, and discovered their house on the mountains.  
He still hadn't forgotten about the humiliation that his brother's former student had given him. And he was willing to take his revenge. 

Slowly the killer pushed the door open. Noises came from the kitchen. Taopaipai ground his teeth as he saw Chaozu fussing with the cooker. Since he was a cyborg, he couldn't feel his ki. He floated behind the pale skinned kid. He raised the blade that he had instead of his right hand.  
-Traitors have to die.  
  
**********  
  
Drops of blood dropped from the wet blade on the floor as Taopaipai walked in the living room, where there was Lunch. she had heard strange noises coming from the kitchen, but hadn't moved. She immediately tickled her nose as she saw Tenshinhan's former mentor staring at her from the door of her living room. Suddenly Kushami appeared.  
Taopaiapai realized that the two women with Tenshinhan were actually one. He let her shoot him; he grabbed the bullets one by one, and when they were finished, he dropped them on the floor and watched the fear in teh woman's eyes. In a second he was there in front of her and punched her in the face. Kushami fell on earth.  
-So you are Tenshinhan's little bitch, eh? You bring the traitor's seed within you...  
Kushami put a hand on her belly. "No, please, no... Tien..."  
-I have to kill the bad sprout.  
Then he kicked Kushami's belly.  
  
*************  
  
-?!  
Tenshinhan gasped and let his things drop a she felt that something was wrong. He had felt a sudden pain in his heart. Something had told him that he had to come home.  
  
He heard screams come from his house as he approached it. He was there in a second, and saw Taopaipai and Kushami and blood coming out from her mouth. He lost control. He kicked Taopaipai sending him smashing into the wall. He wanted to kill him, but not there. So he brought him in a desert land, far away from his house, and blasted his head off, so that his hands wouldn't have gotten dirty with the horrible man's blood.  
He immediately came back to his house, and picked up Kushami. He felt that something lacked, and went to look for Chaozu. He found his little "adoptive son" in a pool of blood. he picked him up too and brought them both to the nearest hospital. While flying, he started to cry.  
-Tien...-Kushami breathed.  
-Kushami?-a light of hope was on his face.  
-Ouch...-she put a hand on her belly.  
He just hoped that the baby was safe...  
  
************  
  
He waited in the hall of the hospital. Chaozu had been declared out of danger, but he would've remained at teh hospital for about two months.  
He had wanted to watch kushami giving birth to his baby, but they hadn't wanted. He sweared himself innerly. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, I wouldn't have left them alone like that..." He was so nervous he believed he would've screamed. The whole Earth could blow up, but his Diner had to be safe. 

Finally the doctor came out. -I can't believe it-, he said. -They're bothe safe. Yes, the woman is still weak, but the baby... oh! The baby has so much vital energy!  
-Can I see them?-he asked.  
-Sure. they're in room... uh?  
Tenshinhan was already on the door of Kushami's room.  
-My baby my baby my baby lemme see my baby!!!  
He looked at Kushami, her blond hair falling on the pill, her bright green eyes looking at him sweetly, and the baby in her arms. He kissed her passionately and swept the baby from her arms to his.  
-He's the cutest creature I've ever seen.  
Then he turned to her. His cheeks were wet.  
-Kushami... I was so worried about you... I thought you would've died... and the baby...oh...-he brought the baby's snmall face close to his, and smiled softly, and kissed his head.-Isn't he adorable?  
He was crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
**************  
  
Diner looked a lot like Lunch. More than two years had passed from his birth, and his dark blue hair had gotten soft and smelled of a good scent, and his three eyes were bluer than ever.  
The thing taht Tenshinhan liked the most was that Diner changed his personality and look with each sneeze. His hair became blonde and his eyes changed into an amazing emerald green. Even though the two personalities acted different, they both loved a lot their daddy, just like Lunch and Kushami did. Diner was always clutched to him and fell asleep only in his arms. And they were always careful to not to make Chaozu too jealous. 

timid rays of sun shined down on them as they slept on a huge bed. Chaozu peacefully slept in the middle, a two years old Diner had his arms wrapped around his daddy's neck, and Lunch held Tenshinhan's hand. 

  
_Whatever happened to that old song   
to all those little girls and boys  
now the song is nearly   
over  
We may never find out   
what it means  
but thre's a light I hold  
before me  
and you're the measure  
of my dreams  
the measure of my dreams _

_  
_


End file.
